A Stolen Love
by MikaTheNewMoon
Summary: Kagome falls through a well and comes out some where else not knowing where she is but she is knocked out and is told she will be sold into slavery to a demon at that! What will happen to Kagome will she be raped? InuXKag Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kagome looked around a little frighten at the fact that she just fell in a well and came out some where else. Kagome started walking around trying to find out what is going on but then she feels a shard blunt object hit her in the back of her head and everything goes dark. Kagome awakes but doesn't want to open her eyes scared to what she will see. She can feel herself being carried but by whom? Kagome felt her self be sat down.

"I know you awake open your eyes."An evil sounded voice ordered.

Kagome took a big gulp and opened her eyes biting her lip to keep her from crying. She looked over the demon he seemed so scary so pale and he looked at her like she was candy in a store and made her feel very uncomfterble.

"My name is Naraku you will never forget that name. I took you and you will be sold to the highest bid as soon as these ladys make you look more decent and well should I say less haha."Naraku laughed and dissapeared.

Then ladys started pulling on Kagomes cloths ripping them off taking off her underwear and put her in a red lacy push up bra and lacy booty short underwear that showed the bottom of her butt slightly. Kagome started to shiver and wraped her arms around herself trying to cover up what she could. The thought of being sold was a scary thought.

_I was just looking for a damn cat just a cat...how did I end up here to be sold to slavery._ Kagomes bottem lip started to quiver and she started to cry.

"Now now we will have none of that it will ruin your make up."A demon lady spoke smiling showing her fangs which made Kagome shake in fear more. The lady frowned.

"Stop crying now!"Another demon lady ordered. Kagome tryed her best to stop her crying and took a big gulp scared to death. They made Kagomes hair have a few curels in her hair and put on just a little make up giving her more of a natural look also the demon ladys were afriad if they put too much on it would smir down her face before she even got sold and they would pay for that. So they made sure everything was water proof on the girls that liked to cry. Naraku returned again and nodded to the ladys as in a job well down and he grabed Kagome by the wrist and took her out of the room. Kagome stared at her feet as she got pulled around afraid to see her surroundings. Naraku put her in a cage with other girls that were only in underwear nearly crying and shivering. Kagome brought her knees up to her chest and kept trying not to cry. Kagome looked at the other girls some seemed as young as ten. TEN! _What kind of sick bastard would want a child how sicking._ Kagome then looked at a girl beside her who had long black hair as she did and dull brown eyes. She had a few bruises on her body she seemed about Kagomes age maybe a little older. The girl noticed Kagome starring and gave a small smile. Kagome smiled about and looked back at her feet. Then she heard the sound of many men even a few woman. _Oh no its almost time. I just want to go home._ Kagome almost started to cry her eyes turning glassy. Then watched as the young girl that looked ten was grabed by her hair and tooken on to stage. You could hear them telling about the girl.

"This little girl here is ten years old UNUSED meaning a virgin. Her name is Rin. Do we have any takers?"The unknown voice said.

You can hear bids across the room. She was sold quickly for alot. Kagome saw Rin get thrown off stage to her new owner. He had long siver hair and cat like eyes he had purple marks on his face almost looking kind of girly. _Maybe he wont use her for such sicking act._KagomeI watched as he whispered something to her as he covered her body up and she smiled happily.

Kagome felt someone grab some of my hair but Kagome ducked and hid so instead the girl next to her got brought up. Kagome looked her sadden as in 'im sorry' and she just looked away. They put her on the stage and started telling about her.

"Her name is Sango she is seventeen years old use to be a demon slayer so if you like them fisty you will love her."The same unknown voice said. She wasnt sold as quickly but she was sold just the same. Kagome looked too see if she could see her owner but Kagome roughly was grabed by my hair. Kagome tryed to fight back but only caused herself pain. Tears sprung to Kagomes eyes.

"This is our special of the evening she is a virgin and just look at her."The unknown demon said twirling her around so they could see her backside. Kagome felt the eyes starring at her making her feel so dirty making her almost cry but Kagome refused to cry infront of such horrible demons. Kagome gulped down her tears and blinked back a few but one still sliped down her face. She didnt even hear herself getting bid on. Then Kagome felt her body getting thrown into the air like a rag doll being thrown away she wraped her arms around her and closed her eyes tightly and felt two muscular arms wrap around her. Kagome started to shake in fear. She finally looked up at her new owner. He was a demon he had long black hair that was held in a poney tail. He had pointy ears and beautiful blue eyes. He smiled down at her which made Kagome want to start to cry again.

"It my love it will be alright."The demon cooed in her ear but for some reason it only made her feel even worse.

This was a short chapter but they all wont be this short future warning their may be alot of sexual detail im not sure how far ill go but they will probly be lemonish maybe not lemons maybe so I havent made up my mind if I want to or not. But yea this is my second story review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her new owner sat her down in a room on the floor and looked at her.

"Stand up."He ordered. Kagome did so.

"Im Koga what is your name?"Koga asked.

Kagomes mouth felt dry but she tryed to speak anyways. "K-kagome..."Kaogme sqeeked out. Koga nodded. And gave her a sheepish grin.

"Are ya hungrey?"Kagome didnt know what to say she suppose she was a little so nodded. Koga grabed her hand and led her into the kitchen. Kagome looked around seeing he lived in a cave type house which was really nice for a cave. He sat her down at a table made of wood and rock. He sat a bowel of stew infront of her. Kagome looked down at it. He sat acrossed from her. _I dont want to eat while his watching me that is just werid._ Kagome spoone dsome of the soup into her mouth feeling so akward that Koga watched her eat. So she stoped.

"What do you not like it?"Koga asked hashly.

"um no its that well..your watching me."Kagome studdered.

"Fine ill be in my room come as soon as your down...oh and dont run. My wolfs would rip your beautiful body apart and we dont want that till its properly used."Koga said with a smirk on his face as he left the room. Kagome started to cry as she ate her soup once she finshed she put it in the sink and walked slowly to Kogas room dragging her feet. Trying to stop her wave of tears falling down her face that just wouldnt stop falling. Kagome entered the room her hair covering her eyes while she stared at her feet. Koga just looked at her.

"Come its time for some fun."Koga told her. Kagome started to cry even harder as she sat on the bed. Koga tied her arms to bed.

Knock Knock.

"Damn who could that be."Koga growled. "Ill be back my sweet."He said to Kagome as he brushed her cheek. Koga flung open the door.

"What do you want im kind of busy."Koga hissed.

"Im sorry I didnt know you were busy. I just wanted to drop off the girl things that you forgot to grab."A young man said.

"Erm fine."Koga said and grabed the box and slammed the door in the mans face. He walked back to his room and threw the box down. Koga looked down at the girl tied on his bed. Shaking from her crying and fear, he could smell the fear. Koga layed beside the girl on the bed.

"Do you fear it will be that bad?"Koga questioned the young girl. Kagome did not speak.

"Oh my dear you will be okay."Koga whispered in Kagomes ear.

Koga rolled on top of Kagome. Her breath becoming quicker and heavier with fear._ I dont want this it wasnt suppost to be this way. _Kagome started to sob. Koga placed his hand over her mouth.

"Shh shh."Koga cooed in her ear.

Kagome had silent tears going down her face. Kagome started to struggle against the rope around her wrist. Koga took his claw down Kagomes body and riped her bra exposing her plump perky breast. Koga riped down her underwear having her body completely naked under him. He planted his lips against hers._ my first kiss._ Kagome though as he nippled at bottom lip and forced his hot tounge into her mouth. Kagome tryed to turn her head away about Koga held her head still. Kagome started to kick and trying to get away. Her wrist started to drip blood down her arm. Koga just got rougher with her he kissed down her neck down to her breast kissing each one. Koga starts to play with her nipple has he makes his hand down her stomach to her spot. Kagome tryed crossing her legs but he just held them apart.

Knock knock!

"Damn who is it NOW!"Koga yelled fustrated. He planted a wet kiss on Kagomes lips. Then left to see who was at the door.

_If im going to escape I have to do it now who cares about the dumb wolfs. Id rather die then have this as my fate!_ Kagome got to her knees and tryed to slip her hand out of the ropes grasp she got one hand out which started to bleed worse she untied her other hand. Kagome not caring she was naked and hoped out the window. The wolfs were distracted by the person at the door and Kagome ran like she never ran before. She ran into the woods till she came across some water and jumped in it so the wolfs wouldnt be able to tract her smell. Then Kagome swam acrossed the river and got out. Now naked and soaken wet she kept running not knowing where but to somewhere.

"Where are you going my love."A evil voice said.

"Whose there!"Kagome questioned trying to cover her body. It was a lizard demon a weak demon but to a human was very strong. Kagome jumped back and started to run.

"Oh no you dont."The lizard demon said grabing her by her ankle making her fall. Kagome grabed for whatever she could and started hitting the demon with a stick over and over.

"Bitch that hurt!"The demon yelled going to claw her but was saved by a blur she did not see. Just saw red. She looked down and the demon was dead. Kagome brought her legs to her chest and started to cry again. Then she felt someone pull a shirt over her naked body. Kagome looked up to see her savior. He crouched down.

"So where did you come from."The unknown man asked.

"I dont really know where I just know that I dont want to go back."Kagome cryed. He looked down at her wrist he grabed one and started to lap up the blood till it was gone and started on her other wrist. Kagome winced slightly.

"What is your name?"Kagome asked curiouse.

"Inuyasha. You?"He mummbled.

"Kagome."She answered standing up. "Um Thanks for saving me."Kagome added.

"No problem so who were you running from."Inuyasha asked still wanting to know more.

"Koga apparently I was sold to him by Naraku who kidnapped me."Kagome informed Inuyasha.

"Ew that flea bag no wonder you ran."Inuyasha laughed slightly.

"You know him?"Kagome questioned.

"Yes but I do dislike him. So im guessing you are going to need a place to say I guess you can stay with me and my brother."Inuyasha said taking her hand.

"So Im guessing Koga was trying or did something horrible to you to get you to run away."Inuyasha said Kagome just nodded.

"Tryed too."Kagome said blinking back tears. Kagome saw a fast speeding tornado coming torwards them.

"What is that?"Kagome asked.

"Its Koga hop on my back now unless you want to go back to him."Inuyasha asked with a little sarcasm. Kagome with no more question and jumped on his back and they headed off to his home she was sure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kagome felt the wind sting her eyes as he ran so fast so she put her head against his back hearing the beating of his heart his hands griped her thighs.Kagome blushed at the though that her legs were open and she was naked under this red kimono type shirt he put on her. Inuyasha finally set her on her feet again which wobbled on touching the ground again. She stood in awe of his huge home.

"What are you rich or something!"Kagome blurted out.

"Heh you could say that."Inuyasha laughed.

"Erm lets go get you some cloths before someone trys to well ya know."Inuyasha told Kagome. She nodded and followed him at his heels. As they entered the house she felt her feet against the ice cold marble of the floor that sparkled under the lights. He took her up a pair of stairs which were also made of marble and at the top of it was a potrait a family one she guess. It has Inuyasha in it with a woman that looked human? Then two other figueres the one that seemed to be his brother was frowning. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was way ahead of her. So Kagome dashed after him to catch up to her. _ugh why is he walking so fast._Kagome complained mentally. Finally he stoped but Kagome walking so fast ran right in his back and fall on her bottom. Inuyasha turn towards her a laughed sheepishly. Kagome stood up with her hands on her hips and smirked.

"What are you laughing at huh?"Kagome asked.

"You."Was all Inuyasha said.

"Hmph."Kagome said crossing her arms across her chest. Inuyasha grabed a few pair of cloths from a room. Then he grabed her wrist and dragged her down another hall way. Then into another room. _How does he not get lost in such a HUGE place. _But her mind was stoped when she walked into Inuyasha's room. He has a king size bed with black sheets and white pillows. He had a blacony. He also had a weight set at the other side of the room.(In this story they arent all no lights and stuff only the ones that still choose to live like that like Koga) She saw two doors and she guessed one was a bathroom and another a closet. Kagome looked at him waitting for him to tell her what to do as she fidget with her fingers. She knew she was in debt to him as they walked to her room she noticed all the humans did the cleaning and brought food to the demons. Kagome still looked up at the teenage boy's golden eyes.

"Here."He tossed her some clothes. And he pointed to the door on the left. Kagome walked into th edoor he pointed to and saw a huge bathroom as big as her bedroom if not bigger! She gasp. It was all in black marble everything the tub was huge could fit two people easly then the shower was really nice you could fit so many people in there. She finally took off his shirt. Put on the black plain underwear and black bra he gave her in the stack of cloths and put on the kimono that was pink and blue. It wasnt one of the long ones though it cut off at her thighs and it had a 'v' neck it was long sleeved. Then she relized this is what the other humans wore. She grabed his shirt and walked out and handed it to him look at the ground.

"That is just till we get you some cloths. You know it wont be long till Koga follows your blood here right?"Inuyasha said. Kagome winced at the name of 'Koga'

"You...wont let him take me back will...you?"Kagome whispered in fear.

"All I can do is try to buy you and make you my slave."Inuyasha said looking down her. Kagome just looked at her toes and nodded slightly. Inuyasha smirked at her shyness.

Inuyasha plobbed down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. Kagome just watched him as he closed his eyes. He peaked an eye opened at her.

"Sorry but I dont have a room for you yet but-"Inuyasha said pulling out a cot. "Use that for now. Now im tired im going to take a nap."Inuyasha informed her as he took off his shirt showing his 6-pack and seeing his muscles no they werent big but they were still sexy all the same. Kagome blushed at herself for staring and turned away. Inuyasha noticed her blush and snorted. He layed back down and went to sleep. Kagome heard a slight snore from the boy who was already fast asleep. Kagome climed onto the cot and went off to a light slumber.

They awoke to a pounding fist on the door as a older man that looked like maybe Inuyasha's older brother since they both had the same pretty silver hair she noticed as he busted in.

"Inuyasha! Did you steal this wrench?"The man yelled.

"What was I suppost to do leave her there Sesshoumaru to get raped and possibly killed in the process?"Inuyasha said as he glared at his brother.

"Well you deal with the stupid wolf then. Im sure as hell not. And if you dont give him his property that he rightfully bought you know you can be in trouble."Sesshoumaru growled and walked out. I looked over at Inuyasha with fearfull eyes and as she saw Koga enter Kagome jumped and hid behind Inuyasha.

"Give her back now."Koga growled deeply.

"Look what if I just pay you what you payed for her."Inuyasha sighed like he didnt even care.

"No that still doesnt give me nothing to-"Koga was cut off.

"To fuck huh well how about we give you a demon girl that is in slavery so at she wont die."Inuyasha tyed once again.

"OR you could give me one night with her and pay me the money."Koga smiled sheepishly. Winking at Kagome clinching to Inuyasha like a lifeline.

Inuyasha looked at the fear in the young girls eyes that so much reminded him of Kikyo. He could sense she was a virgin and thats why Koga just wanted one night.

"Ew a use girl no thanks."Inuyasha hissed.

"Look you know my Father will let me have her so why dont you just take the money ill even give you a little more?"Inuyasha still trying against the stubbern wolf.

"Fine. Ill just buy another virgin."Koga hissed. "But my dear it wouldnt of been as sweet as you."Koga said looking at Kagome licking his lips. Which made Kagome shiver with disgust. Inuyasha walked out of the room with Koga and I guess they were going to give him his payment. Kagome snuggled on to Inuyasha's bed and fell asleep quickly.

Inuyasha walked back into his room to see a sleeping girl that so reminded him of Kikyo but sure as hell didnt act like her. He wondered how she would react if she awoke with him in his bed his eyes looked over at the cot. _fuck that this is my bed its not my falut she fell asleep in it._ Inuyasha layed in bed beside her with his back to her and went to sleep. Kagome awoke intangled with Inuyasha and screamed in seeing im with his hand around her waist and her hand on his chest and her legs wraped around his. Then backed away and stood up. Inuyasha sat up and yawned.

"No need to scream not my falut you fell asleep in MY bed. and dont think I was going to sleep on that damn thing thats where slaves sleep which is what _you are_"Inuyasha hissed for some reason those words stung her. Kagome sat on the cot biting her lip.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the pathic stupid girl that sat there. He rang a bell and a woman girl maybe a little older than Kagome walked in.

"Id like two bowels of beef ramen Sango."Inuyasha ordered.

"Yes my lord."Sango said quicky with a bow and ran off.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at my lord? _his lord. what have I gotten my self into soon he will want to do what Koga tryed to do._

"Dont think im going to try and have sex with you dumb girl you not my type."Inuyasha snickered.

Kagome offended by this stood up and poked out her hip with her hand on it and pointed a finger at him. "And why is that am I not GOOD enough for you huh?"Kagome spoke loudly.

"So you want to have sex with me then?"Inuyasha try his hardest to keep a seriouse face at Kagomes naivie shocked one.

"Erm no thats not what I ment!"Kagome said quickly putitng her hands on her face to cover her blush. Inuyasha just laughed at her.

"What is so funny!"Kagome wined.

"You are."Was all Inuyasha said as he rolled back and forth on his bed laughing. Kagome getting angery and annoyed leaped onto Inuyasha and hitting at his chest.

"Stop laughing at me!"Kagome wined. Soon Inuyasha and Kagome were in a wrestling match but of course Kagome lost and ended up under Inuyasha with her hands pined abover her head and she squirmed under his grip. Inuyasha just smirked down at her. Then he lossen his grip and some how she got on top of him and was messing with his ears. For some reason Inuyasha got really angrey at the fact that she on top of him playing with his ears! Then he just blew up when he saw Sango walk in the door.

"My lord."Sango mummbled and ran off after setting the bowels of ramen on the floor. Inuyasha then pushed Kagome off of him his anger taking control and having her hit the ground with a loud thud. Kagome layed there and did not move was so shocked by what happened she barely noticed the throbbing in her head. Her whole body felt. Kagome was frozen to scared to move. She passed some boundry she did not know about. Then she felt someone grab her by the waist and sit her up and pushed the bowel of ramen by her.

"Eat."Inuyasha mummbled. He felt bad that he lost control he never loses control.

"Kagome. I may have saved you from Koga but that is manily because I dispise Koga has nothing to do with me caring about you AT ALL know your place I am your master I own you and I can do whatever I may please Kagome dont you ever ever forget that."Inuyasha said to Kagome in a seriouse tone. Kagome nodded and ate her soup trying not to slurp it but sadly she ended up making slurp noises which made her blush slightly. The right side of her face stung from where she landed on her face. She could feel a slight bruise forming on the side of her face._What is going to happen to me. Maybe I wont be as lucky as I thought._

Alright end of chapter 3. BUT i want reviews so ill wait till ill get some if I go on with this story or not. we will see.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After they ate Inuyasha ring the bell for it to get cleaned up and he grabed Kagome by the arm and started walking out the door. Kagome was nearly running just to keep up with his walk so he wouldnt end up dragging her. Lucky for her the distance down the hall it was short. Just across the hall. Inuyasha opened the door and let you go and shut the door behind him.

"This is your room. You may not leave it unless I call for you. You may leave this room if a demon like my brother tells you to."Inuyasha informed Kagome.

"Yes sir."Kagome said nodding she didnt want to be informal no more. _Maybe I should of said lord...crap!!! Dumb Kagome DUMB!_ Kagome thought mentally smacking herself. Kagome peeked at Inuyasha. He had a werid look on his face then out of no where he burst out laughing. Kagome smirked hate being laugh at but that seemed thats all he done since she got her.

"What is it now. Ever since you saved me from Koga you do nothing but laugh at me!"Kagome wined and pouted.

"Not my falut. Humans are just funny. Im not your father Kagome geez so lets keep the sir out huh?"Inuyasha said with a small chuckle.

"So just Inuyasha?"Kagome asked.

"When were alone yes but in front of other demons. ALWAYS say lord."Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome nodded. Then her eyes wondered to see her room. Her eyes glissioned as she looked around. _My room at home is nothing compared to this!_ at the thought of home Kagomes heart dropped a little but to keep her mind off things she looked at the room. The floor was white marble like everything seemed to be marble. Her bed was a queen with pink and white sheets. There was a radio sitting on a shelf. Then there was a line of cloths from night cloths to formal cloths. Then there was two doors just like Inuyashas. Kagome wondered to the one on the light and was a walk in closet. Kagomes jaw droped. _I always wanted a walk in closet._ Then she wondered to the other door which the bathroom wasnt as big as Inuyasha's and there was only a bath. No shower. Kagome turned and saw that Inuyasha left the room.

"That was rude not even a later?"Kagome thought aloud. Then there was a soft knock on the door and the girl that entered was the girl from Inuyasha's room. Kagome dieing for human converstation wanted to become friends if that was aloud.

"Talking to yourself eh?"Sango laughed. Kagome smiled.

"Oh I tend to do that at times. Im Kagome. Your Sango right?"Kagome asked.

"I know who you are and yup Im the one and only."Sango spoke as she set up Kagomes tea.

"I rember you from the cage.How were you sold too?"Kagome asked.

"I dont know I passed out. And I awoke in a room alone. I just know im suppost to serve most the demons in the house food and stuff."Sango said.

"Oh. I was sold to Koga."Kagome shuddered at saying his name. "But Inuyasha saved me after I ran when he tryed to well...ya know."Kagome rambled on.

"Ah Koga yes. I know of him. Very short temper one. The only reason he probly let Inuyasha keep use is cause his brother has a nice share part in control over the land."Sango informed Kagome.

"But Kagome consider yourself lucky. Inuyasha may be rude and may hit you at times. But you are luckyer than the rest of the girls."Sango added looking at the bruise on Kagomes face.

Kagome brushed her cheek lightly. "Oh he didnt hit me he just uh"Kagome was cut off.

Sango put her hand up."Whatever you say but now I have dishes to wash. Ill see you around soon Kagome nice talking to someone decent."Sango said with a smile and left. Kagome walked over to the small table in the room and siped her tea._I must be getting treated pretty well. I mean I thought Inuyasha said slaves slept on cots? poor Sango._ Kagome set her tea down and looked over at the cloths and put them away to kill time and to keep her mind from wondering. She then changed into night shorts and a tank top that huged her tightly. Kagome crawled into her bed. _The sheets are so soft but nothing like my own bed. No matter how hard I try I cant stop thinking of home. I know ill never see it again and I guess that is what achs the most. _Kagome thought before bursting into tears out of being home sick and grabed a pilliow and placed it over her face to quiet her crys. But it did no use her crys just grew louder as she recalled beeing tooken and missing her home.

Inuyasha prov.

_I can hear her crys all the way in here. I gave her a nice room unlike sleeping at the end of bed on a cot like all other slaves. She is going to wake someone at lest if she was going to cry it could be quieter I mean what else can I do for her i gave her nice things! Grr. ungreatfull little...ugh! Ill just go shut her up before my brother gets mad._

With that Inuyasha stood up and walked across the hall with a small knock and walked in. Kagomes chocalte red eyes stanged from crying looked at me with shock and tryed to stop her tears by wiping them away.

"Go away."Kagome choked out.

Inuyasha grew angry at the way he talked to her. _She is so disrespectful! _

"Well IF YOU little miss werent so loud I wouldnt of have to come over here to tell you to shush before my brother wakes up and his bite is worse than his bark so SHUSH!"Inuyasha yelled.

In between crys,"Your the one that is yelling."Kagome just buried her face into a pilliow. Inuyasha sighed in defeat and turned to walk out the door but he couldnt help but have the human side of him take over. He walked to Kagomes bed and sat on it. Kagome not paying attchen contied to cry. _She looks so sad._Inuyasha thought as he rubed her back trying to comfert her some. Kagome felt his touch and flinched slightly but he did not stop. Kagome now feeling the lateness of the night take her off to a unpeacefull slumber.

Kagome awoke with a cold sweat on her forehead and felt someone's arms around her. Kagome broke out in tears rember her dream of Koga. _His wolves they had me they tore my body up and gave me back to Koga. I didnt get away from him that time!_

"Shh Shh."Inuyasha cooed in Kagomes ear.

"Whatever it was your safe now Kagome."Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome sniffled and looked up to Inuyasha the guy that held her in his arms. Kagome placed her head against his chest and settled herself down. Inuyasha then pushed herself away and brushed himself off.

"Now enough of that. Down to buissness. You are going to watch a child they we have here for awhile my brother for some reason bought her. Im sure to save her since she was so young. My brother may be harsh but not as harsh as to force himself on a child. Now dont get attched will are searching for a foster family that takes to him. Dont screw up."Inuyasha spoke and then left the room.

Sesshoumaru entered the room with a child holding his hand. He whispered something in his ear. Then nodded to Kagome and left. Kagome raised her eyebrow.

"I rember you. I guess they buy all the slaves huh?"Kagome spoke more to herself. The little girl just held on to a little rag doll that was in her arms. Kagome walked over to her and squated down.

"Im Kagome nice to meet you."Kagome said sweetly with a smile.

"Im Rin."She mummbled.

"Well Rin im going to go change real fast but just stay in this room and ill be right back."Kagome said before she went to the bathroom to freshin up and change. Kagome returned 15mins later to find Rin gone.

"OH my gosh Rin are you here?"Kagome nearly yelled in fear. Kagome looked all over the room an didnt see her. _I know Inuyasha said to never leave the room and this place is huge but I have to find her what if a demon here rapes her and its my falut? Sesshoumaru would kill me or even worse send me back to Koga. I have to find her. Oh why didnt she listen to me!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Little warning in this chapter there may be a little sexual detail rember this is rated M for a reason. **

Kagome opened her door silently and gentally shut it behind her. Slowly walked down the hall some then took off at a run. _Why did she run ughh. Well she is a little girl that is why she just wondered off. I wasnt in there that long was I? If Inuyasha finds me he'll kill me. What is Sesshoumaru is the one that sees me. Oh my kami I dont want to think about that. Well I guess if I dont want to be noticed I better start walking._ Kagome slowly started walking keeping her head down._ I dont even know where to look. If I was a scared little girl where would I run off too._ Kagome put her finger to her lips why she thought a momment. She turned down another hall and saw a door that was differnt from the rest it had golden lining. Kagome took a big gulp and creeped the door open. Seeing it looked safe steped inside.

"Rin..."Kagome whispered. "Rin are you here."Kagome called out again.

Rin steped out from behind a door. "Yes im here."Rin spoke softly.

Kagome ran to her and picked her up. "WHAT were you thinking! I could get killed cause of the stunt you pulled."Kagome spoke harshly which was a bad move on account that Rin started to cry.

"Shh Shh im sorry Rin im sorry."Kagome cooed. The young girl wiped her tears and sniffled.

"I just wanted to be with Sesshoumaru."The girls voice cracked.

"Well Rin your only going to be with me a little while now we have to stay in my room just a little while,Okay?"Kagome said. The little girl nodded.

Kagome open the door slightly and left the room. _Oh I hope we can just get back to my room without beeing seen!_ Kagome held the girls hand as they walked down the hall. Kagome then stoped.

"Left or right?"Kagome said more to herself.

Rin tugged on her cloths. Then pointed to the right. "I think its that away."

"Your guess is as good as mine."Kagome said as they started to turn right. Now there was one more problem which door was her. And then there was an even bigger problem. _Koga. Oh no. Id rather it be Sesshoumaru to kill me not Koga!! _Kagome picked up Rin and went down a hall that was darken and put her finger to her mouth to show Rin to be quiet. Koga walked by. _Phew that was a close one._ Then Kagome heard a evil laugh as Koga turned around.

"Rin run try to find my room okay?"Kagome spoke quickly as the girl ran off.

Koga watched the little girl sprint down the hall. Koga smirked at Kagome and grabed her by arm and dragged her farther into the darkness.

"Never thought id be alone with you again my sweet."Koga whispred in Kagomes ear which made the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"The mutt still has tooken you I see how pathic."Koga said still in hushed tones. He brushed her cheek. Kagome flinched at his touch. _Today of all days I wear a skirt! And I see Koga. _Kogas hands started to wonder up Kagomes blouse. Kagome pushes him away. Koga pines her up again the wall. Koga chuckled.

"Dear you are no match for a demon make it easier on yourself."Koga spoke as his one free hand that didnt pine Kagomes wrist above her head made its way down her body.. _Should I scream? Id rather get in big time trouble than let Koga did this to me!_

Kagome went to scream but had lips pressed ruffly against hers bruising them in the process. Kogas hand was now stroking her iner thigh. Kagome was now frozen by fear her whole body seemed to go numb. _No one will save me now. Inuyasha wouldnt even think id leave my room._ Koga made his way to her underwear and pushed them over to the side. As his finger sliped in side her. Kagome's body finally found its way to move and went to kick Koga but he pressed his body up against hers. Then locked his lips with hers. Licking her bottom lip teasing her. Koga now having two fingers go in and out of her. Kagome begain to cry. _Where is my savior the boy with the golden eyes. No I must save myself. But how? He can kill me in an instant which he wont because I am no longer his. But what am I to do. _Koga now pushed her on the floor and was on top of her spreading her legs apart. He pulled her underwear down and smiled at Kagome.

"Ready for what you delayed?"Koga said in creepy tone. Kagome struggled under him.

"You know Inuyasha will know. He wont be happy."Kagome said trying to save herself.

"But it be worth it."Koga side kissing her lips forcing his tounge into her mouth. Kagome wiggled and struggled. Koga finally pulled his pants down to finally take what she has been trying to save. Koga's body was up against her. She could feel him at her entrance he was going to enter. Kagome sobed loudly and kicked and tryed to get away. Koga slaped her hard across the face. His claws duged into one of her arms and her thigh blood started flowing down quickly.

"What do you think your doing?"And oh so familiar voice growled. _Inuyasha.._Kagome thought.

"That is mine!"Inuyasha yelled.

Koga ignored him as he still went to enter Kagome but Inuyasha kicked him off of Kagome. Kagome stuned only for a momment crawled over to Inuyasha pulling her underwear up and was huging herself. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. A knot was forming on her head where he threw her to the ground. A terrible looking bruise was coming across the whole right side of her face. Her left arm driped with blood as did her right leg that seemed slightly bruised to. Her cloths riped in places for putting up a fight. Inuyasha just got angeryer at the sight.

"I thought we came to an agreement you flea bag!"Inuyasha yelled. Koga pulled his pants up.

"It was only cause I HAD to mr big SHOT. I still wanted her for one night or maybe just an hour or two but noo."Koga hissed.

"Well she is mine now dont ever touch her agian!"Inuyasha growled.

"You havent even claimed her mutt. To much of a whimp to do it huh?"Koga teased.

"Ill do with her whatever the hell I want and its none of your damn buisness."Inuyasha howled as he jump on top of Koga and punched him in the face. Koga did a cheap shot and kicked Inuyasha between the legs and left but not before winking at Kagome. She crawled over to Inuyasha her whole body shaking.

"Inuyasha are you okay? Koga did such a cheap shot what a loser."Kagome said smiling her voice filled with concern. Inuyasha sat up. Looked over to Kagome.

"Sorry I wasnt here sooner I was in a meeting I had no idea you were in trouble."Inuyasha said standing up. Then helped Kagome up. They started to walk back to her room she was sure of. _Oh crap I hope Rin made it back._ When they opened the door Kagome saw a little girl hiding under the bed with her doll.

"Its safe now Rin you can come out."Kagome cooed. Rin crawled from under the bed and huged Kagome around her legs. Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru walked in just as they got back. _Thank you Kami for being on my side today!_Kagome thought. Rin then jumped at him to pick her up. He glared at her at first. But then Rin gave him that smile of hers and he gave in and held her. Sesshoumaru looked Kagome over.

"Dont want to know you kept the girl safe and watched her thats all I wanted Inuyasha can punish you for whatever else you did."He said uncaring and left with the giggling little girl.

Inuyasha walked to the bathroom and started running Kagome a hot bath. He knew that she left the room and that what Koga did was punish enough but she still had to be scolded for being so stupid!

"Stupid girl."Inuyasha mummbled taking Kagomes hand as he walked her in the bathroom. He walked out and shut the door. Then he ordered some rice and sushi for the two of them and sat in the middle of her bed. _What was she thinking leaving the room she better at lest give me a good excuse for leaving the room I didnt give her many rules. How hard is it to watch a little kid in a room for a couple hours. _Inuyasha sighed and rubed his head. _This woman gives me the worst of headachs ugh wrench._ Inuyasha's thoughts were interuped as he saw Kagome exit the bathroom in a small towel that huged her body nicely showing off every curve. Inuyasha bit his lip.

"My erm cloths are out here."Kagome stammered out and ran to the closet. _Ive never seen him look at me like that before! _Kagome thought as she sliped on pajama pants and a spagtti strap tank.

_Seeing her like that sent so much desire through my body. Oh boy I hope I can control myself. I have to! After the Koga thing she is probly going to cry or something. I cant try to do what my body is telling me to. I dont want to hurt her. She just seems to innocent. _Inuyasha thought as Kagome re-entered the room as the food arrived. Sango wasnt the one to bring the food.

"Inuyasha where is Sango?"Kagome asked.

"Someone bought her in the castle."Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Who?"Kagome pressed on.

"My friend Miroku."Inuyasha answered and pated the bed beside him to eat. Kagome looked at the food rather hungrely and started eatting away. But stoped as she heard Inuyasha chuckle.

"UGH! Now what did I do that was soo funny."Kagome wined.

"You act like its been days."Inuyasha said still laughing slightly. Kagome just threw her nose in the air and turned away from him and ate her food with her back to him. Inuyasha wraped his hands around her waist after a few momments to let her finsh.

"Is that the thanks I get for saving you yet again."Inuyasha whispered In Kagomes ear which sent a sensation through her body making her heart pound. Kagome was tensed at first but relized Inuyasha would never do something like Koga did._Inuyasha wouldnt try something like Koga did. Would he?_ Kagome thought as leaning into him. The thought of Koga made Kagome wince. Inuyasha then turned her to look at Kagome. He grabed a first aid kit. Took her arm and started wraping it. Then he noticed the cut on her thigh as rather high. _Control keep it cool._Inuyasha repeated to himself over and over while he wraped her thigh.

"You know your probly going to have a killer headach tomorrow."Inuyasha infromed Kagome. Kagome touched her head and winced.

"I am sorry I didnt get there sooner. I wish I could of stoped him from even doing what little he did."Inuyasha told Kagome and frowned and then he stared off into space.

"HELLO earth to Inuyasha come back from the other world! Inuyasha?"Kagome yelled waving her hand infront of him. Inuyasha then looked at her and smiled.

"You are a cute thing arent you."Inuyasha said as he left the room. Kagome blushed lightly. _Did he actually just call me cute?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagome awoke she sat up in bed with a slight headach not as bad as she thought it be. _Something is missing? wha-Rin? where is she?_ Kagome took a quick bath and put on a yellow sundress and walk to Inuyasha's room who was still asleep. Kagome smiled and walked over to the bed. _He seems so peacefull when his asleep I bet ill never see this face while his awake._ Kagome got on the bed and started jumping on the bed.

"Wake up Inuyasha!"She sung. Inuyasha blinked and groaned grabed her ankle and made her fall back on the bed. Then he turned over and pulled the covers over his head.

"Inuyasha!"Kagome wined.

"FINE WOMAN!"Inuyasha yelled in defeat. _Well someone isnt a moring person._

Inuyasha sat up, "Why are you here so early?"Inuyasha asked.

"Rin didnt come today."Kagome asked slightly worry traced her voice.

"That just means my brother found her a home."Inuyasha said bordly as he yawned.

(Sesshoumaru/Rin)

Sesshoumaru held Rins hand gentally as her suitecase was in her other hand. Rins big eyes looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Where are we going?Why do you have all my things?"Rin asked.

"We founds you a safe human home RIn."Sesshoumaru told her without looking at her.

"I dont want to go!"Rin wined.

"You have too."Sesshoumaru said bluntly.

"But I want to stay with you!"Rin said crying and huged Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked down at the young girl. He crouched down to be at eye level with her.

"Rin. You must try and understand living with a life of demons is no life for a human girl."He tryed explain locking her glaze.

"But But but!!!"Rin said.

"No buts now come."Sesshoumaru ordered. Rin started throwing a fit.

"RIN stop that right now!"Sesshoumaru yelled. Rin stoped but still cryed and dragged her feet to the villiage. Sesshoumaru knocked on the door of a hut. A young girl about Rins age opened the door.

"Mommy! The girl is here!"The girl yelled running into the hut.

The mother appeared at the door.

"Hello. Im Akina. That was my daughter Miyoko. And this is my husband Hiroshi."Akina told as her husband apeared behind her.

Rin looked up at all them and held on to Sesshoumarus hand tightly making her palm sweat. Sesshoumaru let go of her hand. Rin then grabed onto his pant leg.

"Dont make me go."Rin whispered.

"Rin ill vist if you go now."Sesshoumaru lied.

"Promise?"Rin looked up at him tears at the edge of her eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded. Sesshoumaru handed the suite case to Hiroshi.

"Rin I promise you will like it here!"The little girl Miyoko said grabing Rins hand.

"We have a nice room set up for you come look!"Mikyoko nearly yelled in all excitement dragging Rin along. Rin looked back to see Sesshoumaru but he was gone.

(Back to Inuyasha and Kagome)

Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's bed humming a tune waitting for him to get out of the shower. When there was a light knock on the door and a girl entered. _I wonder who this is. She looks alot like me maybe a little older?_ Kagome thought. Then the woman looked at her and smiled.

"Where is Inuyasha?"The woman asked.

"His in the shower ma'am."Kagome said poiletly smiling.

"Fine tell him Kikyo will be back in 5 mins and that he should be alone"Kikyo said stressing the word alone. Kagome nodded and watched as she left. Inuyasha came out of the bathroom with a towel wraped around his waist. Kagome blushed deeply and looked at her toes as she wiggled them. Inuyasha chuckled. Kagome blushed even more and closed her eyes tightly.

"um Inuyasha.."Kagome started.

"Yeah?"Inuyasha responded.

"A girl name Kikyo stoped by and said she be back in 5 and for you to be alone."Kagome said.

"K--kikyo? your sure the name was Kikyo!"Inuyasha said now in front of Kagome looking at her.

Kagome met his stare and nodded.

"Leave"Inuysha said bluntly.

"But...but."Kagome started to wine. But he sternly pointed to the door and Kagome rushed outta the room almost bumping into Kikyo. Kikyo glared at her and entered Inuyasha's room quickly shutting the door behind her. Kagome then squated by the door and put her ear up against it._I may regret this ill regret it even more getting caught. But why do I feel I must be jelouse of this Kikyo?_Kagome shook the thought away and strained to listen.

"I thought I was never going to see you again Kikyo!"Inuyasha nearly yelled.

"Oh Inuyasha does this mean you missed me?"Kikyo said a little to flirty.

"Of course!"Inuyasha said hugging her.

Kikyo slightly giggled.

"Want me to make up for lost time?"Kikyo said seductivly.

_Yuck! Inuyasha wouldnt would he? _Kagome thought outside the door. There was silence just sound of movement. Kagome peeked her eye under the door to see cloths on the ground...and the towel. _HE IS! Oh what a fool Ive been_ Kagome thought as she ran into her room in tears. Kagome sat on her bed. _Maybe its not what i think ill go there tomorrow ill bring him breafast. It was just a mistake. I should just sleep now._WIth that Kagome laid her head on her pillow and layed in a little ball and went to sleep.

Kagome awoke early the next moring and went down and made Inuyasha waffles and apple juice. Kagome humed happily manily to calm her nerves. Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door lightly and walked in. She could belive what she saw and the food fell to the floor loudly. Waking the two up. Kagome stood in shock at her own stupidness. She bent down and started cleaning up the mess. _I dont want to look up...I dont want to see him..with...her._ Kagome choked back tears as she picked up the mess. When a thrid hand joined it was Inuyasha's she was sure cause of the claws. But she couldnt face him. She grabed the tray and ran.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kagome sat on the bed and took a deep breath. _Well I guess I have no right to be jelouse. Or be mad at him. Its not like were togather...Im just his slave. Thats it! He doesn't see me as anything more. I can't belive I thought I ment something to him. But why did I? I guess cause he saved me. Ugh thinking is getting me no where! I guess I'm his slave and I better start acting like one._ Kagome let our a long depressed sigh. She went and changed into a simple kimono. Since most normal slaves wore kimono's. Kagome then cleaned her room. Decided she better take the broken stuff down to the kitchen and headed down there keeping her head low and her steps quick. She made it to the kitchen and saw Sango.

"Sango!"Kagome nearly yelled. Sango turned around and smiled huge ran and gave Kagome a hug.

"I heard about you having a new owner?"Kagome ask.

"Yes. He doesn't treat me like a slave really. His a real prevert though."Sango smriked.

"Ha at lest yours doesn't sleep around with random girls."Kagome said trying not to sound upset. But Sango new differnt.

"Hmm that doesn't sound like Inuyasha.."Sango thought aloud.

"Well I guess I can't say random girls it was just one that I know of Kikyo? But I don't get why she looks so much like me?"Kagome rambled.

"Oh Kikyo that explains it. See Kikyo and Inuyasha had a past. But Kikyo cheated on Inuyasha with Naraku. Which by the way is an evil demon. I'd stay away from him if i were you. But Inuyasha still loves her I suppose and thinks that there over which I highly doubt."Sango informed Kagome.

"Hmm."Was all Kagome said as she pundered this new information. Kagome went and put the borken glass on the counter. Kagome grabed some strawberrys and whip cream for her to eat. _This will make me feel better awalys has before!_ Kagome thought as she smiled.

"Well Sango I will be going now I'm not suppost to leave my room."Kagome said with a smirk.

"I see will I hope to see you around real soon Kagome."Sango said happily as she went bak to wash dishes.

Kagome left and went into her room. Set the food on the night stand by her bed. Kagome put the whip cream over her strawberrys.

"Time for me to feel better."Kagome said aloud as she starting eatting the first strawberry.

"What do you need to feel better about wrench?"Inuyasha asked from the corner of the room sitting in a chair with his arms folded across his chest a stupid smirk placed upon his face.

"Whats it to you. Im only a slave of no importance."Kagome remarked,

"Never stoped you before."Inuyasha said now standing up.

"Well maybe things are differnt now."Kagome glared at him and ate another strawberry.

"Why is that Kagome."Inuyasha's voice filled with curiosity as he sat beside her on the bed.

"Will you please just leave me be."Kagome wined.

"If I leave I take the strawberrys."Inuyasha smiled evily.

"Thats not fair!!!"Kagome wined diving for her strawberrys. Inuyasha snatched them.

"Get them back when you tell me whats with the attuide change."Inuyasha smirked.

"Ughh what do you care!"Kagome said very annoyed now and trying to get to her beloved strawberrys but Inuyasha held her back with one hand.

"Because I don't like you being on pissy."Inuyasha said. Kagome stoped trying to get the strawberrys.

"Know what take them. I can always get more."Kagome spoke as she stuck her tounge out at him.

"Oh no you won't you will sleep in my room so I can keep an eye on you."Inuyasha snickered.

"What slaves are suppost to do anyways."Kagome sighed. "Guess your Kikyo is gone now huh."Kagome added.

"She said she be back."Inuyasha said too happily for Kaogmes taste.

"Yeah. Whatever. I'm not sleeping in that bed Ill take the cot."Kagome said while making a face of digust.

"Why is that huh." Inuyasha asked amused.

"There is nasty stuff on that bed."Kagome said shaking her head. "Can we just go now."Kagome sighed.

"How would you know."Inuyasha growled.

"Who wouldn't"Kagome frowned. "Just drop it."Kagome spoke quickly as she walked for the door.

Inuyasha studyed her. Then followed giving her the strawberrys once in his room. Kagome sat on the cot and ate the strawberrys._There not making me that happy with HIM around. Kami why doesn't he just leave me alone._ Kagome sighed heavly. Inuyasha looked at her and raised his right eyebrow.

"Kagome do you want to go for a walk outside?"Inuyasha asked.

"Is that an order or are you asking me?"Kagome questioned.

"Depends which one will get me my way."Inuyasha smiled.

_Heh he thinks his soo smooth._ "Then you better order it."Kagome frowned and finshed off her last strawberry and followed behind him. Inuyasha grabed her hand. Kagome looked at her hang and kept it limp._ I don't want him to touch me. But I do but after what he did I just want to be left alone. Wish he would give me that._ Kagome now feeling terribly depressed deeped her frown. Inuyasha took her outside and the sun rays hit her face. Kagome took her hand from Inuyasha to shade eyes.

"I haven't been outside during the day since i've been here..."Kagome spoke more to herself than Inuyasha.

"Really? I didn't notice."Inuyasha said trying to think back.

"Its because im a slave I don't matter."Kagome said not feeling at all bad for finally relizing the truth.

:"Stop saying stuff like that Kagome!"Inuyasha growled.

"Why it is the truth."Kagome said as they sat down on a hill in the grass. Kagome looked at the green grass and then layed back looking up at the blue sky above her with not a cloud in site.

"Is not."Inuyasha protested.

"Is to."Kagome spoke bak.

"Is not"

"Is to"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"UGH! FINE WOMAN ILL PROVE IT!"Inuyasha yelled.

"Ha you already have proved that Im not."Kagome said rolling her eyes. _Why can I seem to say it like I don't care when deep down its killing me._

"How so?"Inuyasha eyes staring at Kagome.

Kagome just sighed and sat up still looking at the sky completely ignoring Inuyasha.

"Kagome?"Inuyasha asked.

"Huh?"Kagome mummbled.

"Your upset about Kikyo?"Inuyasha said.

"Now why would you think that. Like I said I don't mean nothing. I know this. So why would you...um..other personal affairs bother me."Kagome said. _YES its cause of Kikyo. Its the way you love her and not me...Wait love her...Do I want him to love me? Do I even love him? Ugh!! That doesn't matter. He loves Kikyo even if she is a tramp. _Kagome completely turned away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome...I'm sorry."Inuyasha said with guilt tracing his words.

"Why on earth would you be sorry."Kagomes whispred as her voice cracked.

Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome and put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Kagome leaned into him. Her body still tense.

"Because. Me and Kikyo are over. I shouldn't of gave in that easly to her suductive ways."Inuyasha spoke and looked over at Kagome.

Kagome bit her lip hard. She didn't want to cry. But she felt the warm moist tears come to the corners of her eyes. She gulped hard.

"Kagome...?"Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him then closed her eyes tightly and opened them again. _I refuse to cry. I cry to much._ Kagome still didn't speak. They were locked in a glaze.

"Kagome will you go to this ball...party thing with me? Its for my brother...his brithday?"Inuyasha asked with only slight studders. Kagome nodded. Then Inuyasha smiled. _His smiling what a rare occasion. _Kagome couldn't help but feel so warm and happy inside. Then Inuyasha softly kissed her forehead. Kagomes eyes widen as she felt his warm lips touch her bare skin.

"Kagome your such a silly girl. Lets go back inside."Inuyasha said as he helped her up.

_I feel stupid that I have already forgivin him. But his just so. I don't know he just makes me want to belive his every word..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kagome laid in the dark, her cholcate brown eyes staring at the ceiling her mind racing with thoughts of Inuyasha the ball...even Kikyo. _What kind of past did Kikyo and Inuyasha have anyways. And what if he falls for her again? I mean do I truly mean something to him or is it just all a game. What am I suppost to wear to this ball thing anyways. I don't have anything fancy enough or pretty enough. Ugh so much worrying I've been doing. I need to go to sleep._ Kagome closed her eyes then before she knew it the sun way shining on her face. Kagome pulled the covers over her head with a groan. Little did she know Inuyasha had crept into the room. Inuyasha tip toed by her bed and crouched down by the edge staring at where her face is with covers over her. Inuyasha jumped on Kagome and pined her down under the covers. Kagome had muffled words come out that Inuyasha could not understand. Inuyasha snickered and grined.

"Pay back is a bitch Kagome!"Inuyasha yelled nearly laughing. Kagome started kicking and squirming and Inuyasha got off of her.

"Inuyasha!!!"Kagome screamed as she gasped for air.

"I was sleeping!!!"Kagome yelled again.

"So was I when a little miss someone jumped on my bed the other day."Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah but I didn't try to kill you!"Kagome said slightly laughing as she through a pillow at Inuyasha who of course caught it.

"Oh shush go get dressed we have to go shopping."Inuyasha grumpled at the word 'shopping' He knows females and shopping is never fun.

"SHOPPING! EEK!"Kagome screamed tackling Inuyasha into a hug. Inuyasha caught her and looked at her in pure shock and then chuckled.

"Go take a bath you silly girl."Inuyasha said as he left the room.

Kagome quickly ran to take the bathroom and cleaned herself up quickly through on a pair of blue jeans and a long strapless red shirt. Then sat on the bed and waitted impaictenly for Inuyasha to return for her. It seemed like it took him forever but when he came through the door he seemed rather cuter than normal to her. _Why does he seem to look so good today I mean he is just in black jeans that are riped and a wife beater with a jacket over it. Maybe he just seems happy. I think thats it. He rarely ever seems happy his always grumpy or upset or whatever. But maybe today will be a good day._ Kagome smiled and jumped up.

"Can we go now Inuyasha pleeeeeeeease!!!!"Kagome squeeled as she jumped up and down. Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders to get her to stop jumping.

"Okay woman calm down lets go."Inuyasha said as he grabed her hand slightly as they walked out of the room.

-30mins later-

Kagome's eyes widen at the huge mall they were in. It was 3 storys. Kagome didn't have time to really look.

"We don't have much time c'mon."Inuyasha said dragging Kagome up the stairs to the second floor. Once the reached the floor Kagome gasped for air.

"Kagome your so out of shape."Inuyasha laughed.

"Am...not.."Kagome said breathlessly while putting her hands on her hips. Pressing her lips togather.

Inuyasha shook his head and through Kagome over his shoulder and dashed for a dress store. Kagome kicked and punched but soon grew tired.

"Inuyasha put me down!"Kagome wined.

"no way."Inuyasha mummbled.

"But its embarssing."Kagome wined more.

"Were here so shush."Inuyasha said as setting her down. Inuyasha grabed her hand and took her to a line of dresses.

"Pick some out and i'll tell you if I like them or not."Inuyasha ordered.

"Hey if I like it shouldn't that all that counts."Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pointed to the cloths. Kagome started looking through the dresses she grabed about 6 and went into the changing room. Each one Inuyasha shook his head no to even one that Kagome really loved. Inuyasha then dragged her to a differnt store. Inuyasha talked to the manger and he went to the back and brought out a row of beatiful dresses. Kagomes eyes locked with the red dress. Inuyasha noticed Kagomes glaze and he asked for the red dress and handed it to Kagome she ran into the dressing room to try it on. She came out and Inuyasha's mouth dropped. The red dress huged Kagomes body tightly it tied behind her neck and was backless, the dress went a little past the knee with a slit up to her mid thigh, the dress was 'v' cut and showed some clevelage. Kagome twirled.

"Its not to flashy is it?"Kagome asked blushing at the way Inuyasha looked at her.

Inuyasha shook his head,"No its perfect."Inuyasha said with a smile. Kagome went and changed into her old cloths and handed the dress to Inuyasha and he bought it.

They headed home and Kagome fell onto her bed. "Ughh my feet are killing me"Kagome groaned throughing off her shoes. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Yeah but that is a great dress you got."Inuyasha said laying on the bed beside her. Kagome turned on her side and faced him.

"I think you like it better than I do."Kagome laughed.

"So? I bought it."Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome rolled her eyes and yawned. The sun was long gone and the C shaped moon was in the sky. Kagome dazed out the window. Inuyasha was up against Kagome his face nuzzling her neck and his arm around her waist. Kagome smiled. _Today was perfect wasn't. But I still cannot get the fact what he did with Kikyo...I just need to forget it he said he was sorry. I'm sure that was hard for him to do. I need to stop thinking and enjoy this momment. _Kagome turned her head to Inuyasha's face.

"Getting comfy?"Kagome asked giggling.

"Mmhm sleep over."Inuyasha said tiredly.

"Well can I at lest get ready for bed?"Kagome asked sarcasticly. Inuyasha nodded but Kagome could barely tear herself away from him. She went into her walk in closet and shut the door and put on some pink shorts and a white tank top. Then walked a little to quickly back to the bed tripping and falling on to the bed. Inuyasha started laughing at her loudly.

"Don't laugh at me!"Kagome yelled as she got comfterble on the bed.

"Then don't do such funny things."Inuyasha snickered as he took his shirt off his jacket and pants leaving him in his wife beater and boxers. Kagome gulped. _Oh Kami why does he have to look so good..just look away..._Kagome could not look away. Inuyasha got under the covers and scooted over by Kagome.

"The last time we slept in the same bed togather you woke up screaming. Hopefully you won't wake me up screaming...for being scared of me at lest."Inuyaha said with a sheepish grin. Kagome just shook her head.

"We didn't turn the lights off."Kagome groaned. "You do it." Kagome added.

"Oh fine lazy woman!"Inuyasha said as he got up and turned the lights off and quickly returned to the bed. Kagome smile was so big in the night but with the lights off Inuyasha could not see. She was just so happy she even had butterflys in her stomach being this close to him in her bed. Inuyasha snuggled up to Kagome and turned her head to his and placed his forehead against his and looked at her.

"You seem really happy."Inuyasha whispered.

"Because I am."Kagome whispered back.

"Why?"He asked.

"Well...If I told you I'd have to kill you."Kagome joked.

"No tell me."Inuyasha eged on.

"Because I'm with you."Kagome said so low she didn't think he heard her but apprently he did because before she knew it he placed a soft loving kiss on her lips. Kagome heistated for a momment but when his lips did not leave hers she kissed him back and he places his hand on her face deeping the kiss. Kagome closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers the warmth that came from them. Then Inuyasha pulled away and opened his amber eyes she could see even in the dark. Kagome's chocolate eyes looked in his eyes to try and see what he was thinking but he was so unreadable. _I want him to kiss me again I want us to all night. I never been kissed like that before. What is he thinking? Whats going through his mind._

Kagome bit her lip then got up the nerve to ask,"What are you thinking?"Kagome asked placing her hand on his chest.

"About you."Was all Inuyasha said.

Kagome gave him a confused look and he laughed slightly. Then he brought her into his arms and he wraped them around her and didn't let go. But Kagome didn't want him to let go anyways. Kagome tilted her head up to see Inuyasha. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight."Inuyasha spoke softly.

"Goodnight."Kagome whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kagome awoke in the moring in a peacefull mood but soon relized Inuyasha wasn't in her bed no longer. _Now where did he go off too?_ Kagome yawned and brushed the though aside and went to get in the bath and froze. Inuyasha just got out of the bath he had a towel that he just wraped around his waist. Kagome was in such aw and shock she forgot to breath.

"Uh Kagome?"Inuyasha asked.

Kagome immedetly blushed. Kagome just ran out the door then finally remembered to breath. _That was close. Why was he bathing in my room to lazy to walk to his room geez! That was so emmbarrsing. Ugh!_ Kagome pulled a pillow over her face and layed there like that in emmbarrsment. Till she felt Inuyasha sit on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?"Inuyasha asked in amusement.

"I was trying to take a bath but someone didn't use there OWN"Kagome groaned through the pillow. Inuyasha still in his towel took the pillow off Kagomes face. She looked at Inuyasha and turned a bright red. His hair was still wet and his body was so toned. Inuyasha noticed her blush and held back a laugh.

"Sorry. I thought this was MY house making everything MINE."Inuyasha said in defence. Kagome just gave him a smirk and sat up.

"You going to get dress?"Kagome asked. He nodded and went to the bathroom and come out with blue jeans and a red button up collor shirt with a black shirt under it.

"Now are you going to leave so I can get ready?"Kagome asked.

"Ha yeah. But be in my room when your ready and nothing too dressy."Inuyasha told Kagome and left.

Kagome took a quick bath and just put on a simple red dress and walked over to Inuyasha's room.

"About time woman!"Inuyasha growled.

"Hey don't give me that."Kagome yelled then sticked out her tounge.

Inuyasha smirked and before she knew it he had kissed her and had quickly after the kiss had her upside down.

"Inuyasha! I'm in a dress!!!"Kagome wined trying to keep her dress from falling down. Inuyasha chuckled.

"Say your sorry and that I'm the greatest thing on earth."Inuyasha snickered.

"NEVER!!"Kagome screamed and kicked Inuyasha who immeditly droped her. Kagome stood up and brushed herself off. Inuyasha recovered and tackled her on to the bed so that she would not get hurt. Kagome was now laughing while 'play' fighting with Inuyasha.

"Now now whats going on here?"A voice said from the door way. Both Kagome and Inuyasha just looked over at the person now relizing the way it looked. Kagome pined back on the bed with her dress hicked up some. And both being red in the face from all the running around and laughing.

"Its not what it looks like Miroku."Inuyasha vagly told Miroku who was still standing in the doorway. Then a girl steped from behind him.

"SANGO!!!"Kagome screamed pushing Inuyasha off her and running to her and giving her a friendly hug.

"Kagome!"Sango smiled happily hugging back.

"So this is the guy?"Kagome whispered. Sango nodded. Kagome took a closer look at him. _His cute...but not as good looking as Inuya-WHAT AM I DOING comparing him and Inuyasha! ACK! Am I really falling for him. The guy that owns me...but c'mon he doesn't treat me like he does. Maybe he does care. _Kagomes train of though was stoped as Inuyasha started walking out the door dragging Kagome behind him.

"Hey! You can at lest tell me where were going!"Kagome wined loudly.

"Its a surpise."Inuyasha smirked. Miroku and Sango were coming too but he wasn't dragging her! She was walking in front of him.

"You don't have to drag me!"Kagome wined more.

"Fine."Inuyasha said walking a slower pace and just let her go. Kagome turned back when she heard a loud smack. To see Miroku on the ground with a red mark on his face in shape of a hand print. Kagome gave Sango a questioning look.

"Its his falut."Sango said looking at Kagome. Kagome just nodded remembering her saying he was perverted. Inuyasha came to a irrupt stop making Kagome almost trip over her own feet.

"Where here ladys."Inuyasha said smiling back at Kagome and Sango.

"Inuyasha...what is up your sleeve?"Kagome asked.

"You'll see."He chuckled. He opened the door. Then had Kagome and Sango walk in.

"We will be back to get you bye!"Miroku and Inuyasha said togather and ran off. Kagome and Sango were about to follow when they were grabed and put into chairs. They were surrounded by demon woman whol started talking about them like they weren't there.

"Their skin is so dry."One plump woman said.

"Look at these pores horrid."A tiny woman said.

"Its just a mess look at those split ends...ladys we have our work cut out for us we better get started."The lady that just looked plain scary. Kagome and Sango gave eachother fearfull looks. _I'm so going to get even with Inuyasha!_ The ladys started pulling on their hair. Grabing their hands and looking at them and shaking there head saying tisk tisk. _Didn't know we were that much of a mess..._

"OW!"Kagome wined. As a lady started plucking her eye brows.

"Calm down."The plump one said. Kagome took a glance at Sango. They were doing something to her nails and were cutting her hair. Kagome felt pain from so much that they did. _They could at lest go easier...their so rough! I'm going to kill Inuyasha!_ They then started pulling her hair and cutting off all the split ends. They finally stopped plucking her eye brows. Then they started cutting her nails and other things. Finally a few hours later they stoped.

Inuyasha and Miroku walked in. The mean lady looked over at them.

"We did the best we could."The lady sighed wiping her forehead.

Kagome and Sango shot Inuyasha and Miroku evil looks. The boys took a step back and the girls charged after them.

"Inuaysha! What were you thinking!!!"Kagome yelled.

"MIROKU WHAT THE HELL!!"Sango screamed glaring at Miroku.

"...Sorry."They said thinking that get them off the hook.

"Sango see you later."Kagome said. Sango nodded and kept yelling at Miroku as they headed back to her room. Kagome didn't say anything but just glared at Inuyasha. She didn't go to her room but followed him into his.

"Explain now."Kagome sternly said.

"Tomorrow is the ball. That was suppost to just get you all perpared you go back tomorrow for them to do your hair and stuff."Inuyasha said with uncertaintly in his voice.

Kagome sighed.

"Do you know what they did to us!"Kagome yelled agian.

"I'm not even sure...They cut my hair. Pulled my eye brows! They were harsh yelling us how horrible we looked."Kagome wined putting her hands on her hips.

"Well you don't look horrible Kagome."Inuyasha said. _Was that a compliment or was he just saying I don't look horrible but I look bad?_

"I'm not sure rather to take that as a compliment or an insult."Kagome said raising an eyebrow.

"Compliment of course."Inuyasha grined.

"Uh-huh."Kagome smirked.

"Still cannot belive you put me through that."Kagome sighed sitting on his bed. Inuyasha sat next to her and put his face in the crook of her neck.

"Sorry."Inuyasha mummbled. Kagome sighed and smiled. _Wait no his not off the hook that easy! _Kagome got up. Inuyasha looked at her in confusion.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."Kagome said as she left the room to go back to her bedroom leaving a dumbfounded Inuyasha.


	10. Chapter 10

_About me being gone so long, I'm very sorry. I hope some of you guys will still read. I had big personal problems to attend to. I have it all under control now and have made time for my story. _

Kagome awoke the next morning full of energy, it was the big day. Kagome bummed around her room most of the day. Inuyasha was busy getting ready for the ball.

_I wonder when I should start getting ready._ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome went up to the dress and touched it slightly and then smiled to herself.

There was a knocking at the door, Kagome turned and saw Inuyasha walk in.

"Hey Kagome." Inuyasha said smoothly.

"When can I start getting ready I'm so excited Inuyasha!" Kagome blurted out.

"First I need to have a serious talk with you." He said sternly. Kagome looked at him and sat on the bed Inuyasha sat next to her.

"There are going to be many demons here to tonight. I'm serious hundreds! You have to be careful tonight Kagome. You need to stay by my side as much as possible. Besides slaves there are not many human guest, much less human girls. So please be extra careful tonight." Inuyasha said never taking his eyes off Kagome's face.

"Okay Inuyasha I will be careful." Kagome said and smiled. _Well darn now I'm scared why did he have to go and do that. Maybe it's for my own good. But now I don't want to go. Well yes I do, with Inuyasha by my side I should have no worries. _

Inuyasha pulled her to him and hugged her. "Now get ready I'll be back in an hour." And with that Inuyasha left.

Kagome rushed to the bath to start getting ready.

_An hour and fifteen minutes later._

"KAGOME!! If you do not come out NOW I'm going to knock the door down!" A very angry impatient Inuyasha yelled.

"OKAY ALREADY I'M DONE GEEZ!" Kagome yelled as she walked out of the bathroom dressed and ready. Inuyasha stood speechless as he looked Kagome over. Her hair was a fancy up do and she had very light make-up on. The dress hugged her tightly and the black high heels she was in just made her look even more sexy to him.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha..Inu-YASHA! HELLO?" Kagome yelled waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh sorry…" Inuyasha mumbled. "C'mon lets go." He said holding her hand.

_Oh my Kami he looks so…so… HOT! Wait I can't say stuff like that but…he looks so good in that white tux his tie is even red to match my dress. He cleans up so good! Focus have to have a good time at this ball plus survive all the demons. I can do this!_

"Oh I forgot to mention something. Your going to meet my Father." Inuyasha informed Kagome as they walked down the hall. Kagome looked at him with a worried look.

"I think he will react fine with you being human Kagome. My mother was human you know." Inuyasha spoke smoothly trying to calm Kagome's nerves. Kagome smiled lightly and held his hand tightly.

_What have I gotten myself into._ Kagome thought as they headed down the stairs she couldn't see the floor of the mansion there was so many people. All the slaves were wearing grey. And the guests were wearing all kind of different outfits.

"You will be great." Inuyasha whispered into Kagome's ear. Chills went all through Kagome and she got a little light headed but she pressed on. They finally reached the floor. A lot of people stop and looked at them. Inuyasha squeezed her hand and dragged her to the dance floor with quiet a few other people.

"What are you doing?" Kagome wined in his ear. "I can't dance with all these people watching me. When I'm nervous I'm a cult's.

"Trust me." He said as he twirled her. They started dancing and soon it was only them on the floor.

_Why are WE being so watched? Is Inuyasha really a big shot in this world? I wonder what he does exactly…_

"Inuyasha my feet hurt can we stop please." Kagome whimpered in his ear.

They walked off the dance floor and stood by the punch bowl and got them some punch.

"Inuyasha did you fail to tell me something?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe." Inuyasha said nervously.

"Maybe what." Kagome stressed to keep her cool.

"Maybe that my Father is the Lord of the land, and maybe me and my brother are sort of like royalty." He never looked at Kagome's face.

"Excuse me? What!" Kagome started getting a little loud. Inuyasha placed his hand over her mouth and dragged her into a empty dark hallway.

"Look its no big deal expects that like everyone is going to expect you to be well an upper class demon. But well there all pretty well confused. But its okay." Inuyasha said quickly.

Kagome just started at him as she gathered her thoughts.

_So his like a prince? What the hell? How am I supposed to live up to that now I know I'll most defiantly never be good enough for him._

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome's eyes got all glassy and she took a step back from him.

"You deserve better." Kagome cried as she ran from him the best she could into the sea of people.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled but he couldn't find her in the crowd.

Inuyasha pov.

_What the hell is her problem? What does she mean I deserve better. I want her? What's so wrong with that. So everyone is mad that I came with a human they will be even more angry once I ask her to be my official girlfriend. Well I was but she ran. Damn it Kagome. She could get hurt bad. Even killed by girls that want me. I have to find her._

He dashed around looking for Kagome but then he was surrounded by the fairies.

"Inuyasha mmm you look very attractive tonight. Can we go some where a little more privet?" The blonde fairy asked

"No I'm looking for Kagome have you seen her?" He asked coolly.

"Ew that human no. You wouldn't want me to get my hands on her Inuyasha you know that." The blonde fairy snickered.

Inuyasha grabbed her by the top of her gown and showed his fangs.

"Never speak of her that way again!" Inuyasha yelled and ran off.

"Girls find the human." The blonde fairy ordered.

"Right away!" The red headed one said and they took off.

Back to Kagome pov.

Kagome sat with her back against a wall in a dark hall.

_I'm stupid. I almost fell in love with him. But I'm a slave he BOUGHT me what was I thinking? Ha who am I kidding I am in love with him. I'm so stupid!_

Kagome hit the hall wall with her hand and then started crying.

"I'm no good for him thought." Kagome whispered to herself.

"Your right… your not. I Am." An unknown voice spoke.

"Who are you?" Kagome demanded wiping her tears away.

"I'm Michiko the led fairy and my dear I'm the last person you are going to see." Michiko laughed.

Kagome dashed to get away.

"Not so quickly my dear lets have some fun." She flew up behind Kagome and hit her in the back of the head.

Kagome falls to the floor.

_What was that…did she just…_

Kagome awoke in a dark room she couldn't see a thing. She tired to move her hands and feet. No good they were chained.

_Oh my head is throbbing what did that girl do to me. Ugh what did I get myself into Inuyasha told me to stay by his side. Instead of having an amazing night with him. I'm going to die… NO I will NOT think like that I will get out of here._

"INUYASHA!" Kagome cried for help.

"HA scream all you like sweetie no one will hear you down here." Michiko smiled.

Kagome didn't say a thing.

"Quiet are we? Well I'm sure going to change that. Hun by the time I'm done with you your going to wish you were dead." She said happily.


	11. Chapter 11

Michiko played with a blade in her hands. "I've always loved knives." Michiko spoke.

Kagome bit her lip and closed her eyes and kept calling Inuyasha in her mind to save her.

Michiko cut the dress open with the blade and placed the soft side on Kagome's skin and dragged it all the way down to her belly button. Kagome shivered. Michiko just smiled down at her.

"Ready?" She mocked.

"No." Kagome whimpered.

"To bad." She laughed. With that she dragged the sharp part of the blade down her chest in between her breast and down to her stomach. She did not apply enough pressure to kill her just enough to hurt and to toy with her mind. Kagome winced and held her breath trying to cope with the pain.

"Please." Kagome begged.

"Yes beg I love to here them beg." Michiko laughed hard.

Kagome couldn't help but start to tear up she looked down at her chest and her belly having blood come out. Not so much that she would die. Which was the point, she wanted her to suffer.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out.

Michiko just went on making long blood lines on Kagome's bare body with her blade. Then she stopped suddenly.

"I have a surprise." She gleamed.

Kagome looked at her confused but not really caring her body throbbed and she kept choking back tears. Kagome's arms, legs, stomach, and chest were all bleeding now. Michiko went on.

"Kagome you know I lied when I said I was the last person you would see. I have an old friend of yours here with me." Michiko giggled out.

"Who are you talking about I don't get what is so funny." Kagome spoke.

Koga stepped forward from the shadows and was by Kagome's side. Koga's teeth glistened in the light. A shiver went down Kagome's spine but she tried her hardest not to show emotion. But his eyes showed slight emotion looking at Kagome's body bloody like that but he quickly hid the emotion before Michiko would notice such a thing.

"So Michiko, when do I get to have my way with her?" Koga questioned as he touched her cheek.

"In time I told you I get to 'play' with her first I promise not to kill her before you have your fun. Koga I only told you about this cause I knew it would torment her even more. And I truly despise Kagome." Michiko smiled.

"Well I don't want her if she doesn't put up a fight that's my favorite part!" Koga wined

"Koga my way or the high way sorry but by the time I'm done with her she will more than likely die in the middle of it, sorry haha." She laughed at the thought of what more fun she was about to have.

"Now I'll be back. I have to get some things by the time I'm back Koga I want you gone." Michiko was then gone.

Koga kissed Kagome on the lips, "In sweet time my dear."

"You're leaving already?" Kagome asked. _This could be my way out. Buy me some time. It could get me…raped. But if I stay here I die and get raped. And If I go with Koga maybe Inuyasha will find me there. Wouldn't that be the first place he looks? Well that's if he ever finds out I'm missing. Why did I run? Can't think of that now, I have to save my life._

"Koga do you really want me when I'm almost dead that won't be any fun." Kagome informed Koga trying to act disappointed.

"I know that my sweet but Michiko said-" Koga was cut off.

"Since when did you take orders? From a women at that! You have grown soft Koga. I though you could free me… and we could go back to your place for awhile." Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Very tempting." Koga licked his lips.

Koga grabbed Kagome by the hair and lifted her head up. "I'll show you soft." Koga whispered. With that he broke her restraints and took off with Kagome bridle style in his arms.

_Kami what have I gotten myself into. Inuyasha please save me._

Inuyasha pov.

He stopped and smelled the air. _Where is she? She wouldn't be gone this long. I can feel she is in trouble its like she is calling me. Kami! Kagome where in the fuck are you!_

Inuyasha searched everywhere then he bumped into Michiko.

"Sorry." He mumbled. _Wait I know that smell…Kagome?_ He looked up it was Michiko.

"No need to be sorry. So my love, have a moment to be alone with me yet? Looks like your date ditched you." She said trying to act sweet.

_That BITCH what if she killed her? I know I can't get answers by brutal force. I have to give her something she wants for me to get something I want. But I know what she wants…and if Kagome ever found out how could she forgive me? But I have to try and save Kagome._

"Sure." He said trying to act uncaring.

She smiled brightly and took his hand and they walked into a dark empty room that needed a good dusting. They both stepped in and she locked the door behind them. She went and sat on the bed and patted beside her for Inuyasha to sit. He went and sat beside her. She placed a hot kiss on his lips she rubbed her tongue on his lips begging for entrance. Inuyasha pulled away.

"First you have to tell me what you did with Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh so you know. Well not till after cause you will just go get her now if I tell you." She wined.

She placed her hand on his chest and she wondered down to his pants. "Some fun first? Please?" She whispered in his ear.

Inuyasha didn't say anything he didn't think he had much of a choice and Kagome could be dieing he knows her she normally leaves them to slowly suffer and die. He looked at her emotionless as she pulled his pants off and took his shirt off. Then she removed her own clothes. She kissed Inuyasha's neck and nipped slightly at his ear. He looked outside in boredom as he caressed her back. She then went to lie back on the bed and pulled Inuyasha on top of her and wrapped her legs and arms around him. Her eyes looked over his toned chest which made her want him more.

"I've wanted this for so long." She moaned in excitement.

Inuyasha nodded. She kissed him and he kissed her back. Her tongue broke through and played with his tongue she felt his fangs and she pulled back for a breath. She took his hand and moved it down to her entrance. Inuyasha felt so guilty on the inside but he placed two fingers in and out slowly then he sped up the pace. She was now moaning and her back was arched.

"Inuyasha its time." She whispered as she licked his ear.


	12. Chapter 12

Inuyasha looked at Michiko on top of him and eyed her with disgust. "Get off of me now." He growled. She looked at him with shock and didn't move. Inuyasha grumbled and threw her off of him and she fell of the bed onto the floor with a 'thud.' Inuyasha got his clothes on and went to go out the door.

"You won't find her alive you know…for doing this to me.." Michiko almost sobbed.

"Yes I will." Inuyasha said bluntly as he pointed to the window. There was Koga running with someone in his arms.

"Looks like your partner betrayed you." Inuyasha glared at her and ran out the door. _Kagome I'm coming, hang on I'll save you… _He thought as he ran.

Kagome pov.

Kagome looked at Koga and first time realized that he was not a hideous monster he was…decent looking probably would be more so to her if he wasn't trying to force himself on her. Kagome looked at herself gushing blood. _Am I going to bleed to death or is it not as bad as I think?_ Her and Koga finally arrived he laid her on the bed and he looked over Kagome's body in awe.

"I'm going to get you some bandages…don't need you bleeding to death." Koga said quietly.

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and pictured Inuyasha's face with his crooked smile.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome sighed.

"What was that?" Koga questioned as he walked into the room mending to Kagome's wounds.

"Nothing.." Kagome mumbled.

"Finshed." Koga said as he clapped his hands together happy with himself.

"So I been a real good doctor think I deserve something in return?" Koga spoke in a teasing voice. He sat beside her and put his hands behind her lower back and her neck. Koga sat her up till her face was centimeters from his. Koga kissed Kagome with more force than he meant to and Kagome whimpered into the kiss. Koga caressed her back and nuzzled her neck.

"Kagome I'm sorry didn't mean to hurt you my sweet." Koga spoke softly._ I think I might love the wrench what has happened to me?_ Koga thought angrily to himself.

Kagome didn't speak, didn't move. She just let him do whatever she didn't have the energy to fight anymore. _I feel so dizzy and tired I just want to sleep and never wake up._

Kagome closed her eyes lazily. Koga kissed her lips and his tongue tickled her lips. Kagome's eyes opened wide as she remembered what was going on. Koga pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" Koga asked more out of curiosity than concern.

"I t-t-think I passed out for a minute…I'm just so…tired." Kagome barely spoke.

Koga starred at her for a moment feeling like he felt bad but he quickly shook himself out of it knowing he didn't have much time with her.

"I'd let you rest if we had more time my lov- I mean sweet." Koga stuttered. He laid her back on the bed and laid beside her made her face him and he kissed her again gently and one of his hands made it to her breast and he caressed it softly.

"Please…don't" Kagome begged. Koga ignored her as he ignored his thoughts of his kindness and love he felt for her and proceeded.

"KOGA YOU FLEA BAG WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU WITH MY KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed with so much hate it would make anyone want to hide under a rock forever.

"Inuyasha?!" Kagome barely squeaked out. Koga placed a hand over her mouth and took her down to the basement and laid her on some straw.

"Ill be back dear." Koga whispered and kissed her forehead. Kagome passed out not knowing what would happen.

Inuyasha pov.

"Kagome? Kagome? Where are you? Kagome?" Inuyasha screamed with almost a panic in his voice.

Koga appeared, "Look for me?" He smiled.

" Where is she." Inuyasha barked.

"Around." Koga laughed.

Inuyasha did not want no more talk he just wanted blood. He took his sword out and went to slice Koga. He jumped out of the way with ease. Koga tackled Inuyasha but he kicked Koga off and Koga flew through one of the walls with a crash.

You don't deserve her, you know?" Koga teased as spit blood out of his mouth.

Inuyasha was so enraged he didn't listen he just attacked without thinking which isn't very smart. Koga just kept dodging his moves easily. Finally Koga made it where Inuyasha lost his sword.

"Now what mutt?" Koga chuckled. Inuyasha made a fist with both hands and started laughing uncontrollably. Koga took a step back and looked at him.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Inuyasha said almost evily.

The air in the room suddenly got very still. Marks appeared on Inuyasha's face as he cracked his knuckles and grin came across his face.

"I want your blood." Inuyasha said as he went to attack.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys its me! I'm about done with this story and my writing has indeed improved but I won't show that till my next story I been inspired. The reason for me not being able to update is you remember Hurricane Ike? Yeah he destroyed my home. The roof caved in and everything from a tree landing on it and two others landed beside our house taking out the porch our power cables and our fence so I been living in a camper with my whole family bummer right? Well enough of this lets get to the story.**

Koga's eyes widen and sniffed the air. _His scent its changed? But how? Why? Is he…a full demon now? What the hell? _Koga then heard Inuyasha's laughter. Koga got in his fighting stance his instincts telling him to run but not wanting to leave the one he now realizes that he loves and wants to be his forever. Imuyasha finally made eye contact with Koga his eyes full of hate and lust for his blood but not even remembering what he is fighting for. Inuyasha smiles and launches at Koga before Koga could even blink he went through another wall landing outside. Koga recovered quickly and hit Inuyasha hard in the gut with a kick. Inuyasha stood there like it didn't even phase him. Inuyasha slashed into Koga's chest making blood pour out everywhere covering Inuyasha's hands and chest. Koga hit the floor and didn't get up but he wasn't dead…yet.

Inuyasha then turned his head as he smelt a new scent. It was a girl with black raven hair. He could smell her blood she seemed familiar but he couldn't remember her. He just wanted more blood.

Kagome Pov.

Kagome opened her eyes as she found herself laying on some straw. " Inuyasha!" She spoke suddenly remembering what was going on. Kagome winced as she stood up and went to the basement door._ Locked…darn! I must find a way to Inuyasha!_ Kagome then spotted a window it was kinda high and in her weak state who knew if she could pull her self up? But she had to try for Inuyasha. She had to.. Kagome mustered up all the strength she could as she hopped up and grabbed the edge of the window. _Now I need to pull myself up I can do this I know I can!_ Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes she put her feet against the stoned wall and pulled and pushed herself up with all she could. Then right before she thought she couldn't do it she gave one final pull and her chest made it up through the window and it was easy from there. _YES! I am woman hear me roar!_ Kagome smiled inwardly then remembered the importance of the matter. Kagome made a dash to the front lawn since she came out on the side of the building but what stopped her was when she saw a bloody Koga hanging on to life…barely. Then Inuyasha but it wasn't her Inuyasha this guy looked mean and evil as he starred at her. Kagome gulped._ Wait what am I thinking this is Inuyasha! He would never hurt me. _Kagome then ran to Inuyasha as she did so she heard Koga screaming for her to run but she ignored him she stopped just a few inches from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you know who I am right?" Kagome tried saying in a nice steady voice.

Inuyasha growled. "You should be running from me not to me." He smiled but it wasn't the smile Kagome new.

"Where is my Inuyasha at?" Kagome whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"I'll give you five seconds to run just to make it more fun I'll even close my eyes." Inuyasha said in a laughing matter. Inuyasha closed his eyes and started to count.

"One." He snickered.

"Two." He snickered again.

_Think think what can I do to bring back my Inuyasha…_Kagome stopped thinking and put her hands on his shouldered and brought her lips to his stepping on her tip toes. First there was no reaction not even shock he just stood motionless. Then the air started spinning their hair whipping around each other then she felt Inuyasha wrap his arms around her waist gently and pulled her tight and started kissing her back. Kagome was in heaven she then felt his tongue playing on her lips she was happily to let him in to explore her mouth as she did his. Soon she felt like she was going to faint and had to pull back for air.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped. She looked at him the marks were gone and his golden sun eyes were back.

"Kagome I need my sword quick!" He yelled. Kagome made a dash as she went to look for it but Inuyasha of course Inuyasha grabbed her put her on his back and went inside and set Kagome down when he found the sword and pulled it out of the wall. Inuyasha then looked at his hands.

"Whose blood? Not yours is it Kagome!?" Inuyasha yelled grabbing her arms. Kagome shook her head no.

"Oh my gosh Koga!" Kagome squeaked she ran to the bathroom and got all the medical supplys he had and ran to Koga. Inuyasha followed on her heels.

"Koga?" Kagome asked unsure as she knelt beside him. Koga looked up at her weakly.

"My sweet." Was all Koga could mutter. Kagome got to work patching up his wounds right there too scared to move his body.

"You should just let him die." Inuyasha groaned. "Remember what he did to you?" Inuyasha added.

"Yes." Was all Kagome said as she worked on Kagome finally she wiped sweat from her forehead.

"That's all I can do now he needs to rest Inuyasha can you please take him to his bed?" Kagome asked as she looked up at Inuyasha sweetly. Inuyasha grunted but nodded and took him to his bed gently. Kagome went and got a warm wash rag and put it on his forehead. Koga then blinked his eyes open slightly.

"Koga are you okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes the jewel shards will help me heal quickly…thank you Kagome." Koga spoke softly. Koga took Kagome's hand in his and she flinched.

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No Inuyasha I'm fine." Kagome reassured the enraged boy. Inuyasha just crossed his arms and smirked obviously not happy.

"Kagome won't you please stay..forever? I-I-I love you." Koga stuttered out. Kagome eyes widen but then tried to hide her shock.

"I can't do that Koga." Kagome whispered.

"Why can you not forgive me? I'm sorry for how I acted at first you were just some human but now Kagome I want you to be my mate and me to be yours." Koga confessed.

Inuyasha glared at the wolf and tried to hide his anger as he spoke to Kagome she was his! How dare he talk to her like that.

"Koga I may be able to forgive you in time…but we can only be friends and nothing more." Kagome spoke thoughtfully. Koga took his hand from hers and sat up.

"So this is goodbye then.." Koga said softly. Kagome nodded. Koga moved his face towards her Kagome in shock couldn't move but all he did was kiss her cheek. Inuyasha rushed to her seeing him do that.

"Okay ENOUGH!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Okay okay no need to yell Inuyasha." Kagome smiled lovingly at Inuyasha.

"I see why you won't take me…you love the mutt." Koga wined.

Kagome turned a bright red and put her hands on her face Inuyasha snickered.

"We need to get back Kagome is weak and needs her rest." Inuyasha said dieing to leave. Koga nodded. Inuyasha swept Kagome up in his arms bridal style. She had forgotten how tired she really was and fell asleep as soon as her head touched his chest.

**Review? I need to see if I still have people out there! Its not the end I think the next chapter will be the last though**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning there will be lots of sexual detail in this chapter. You been warned.**

Kagome fluttered her eyes open and found her self engulfed in sheets alone…She sat up and yawned and stretched she looked out a near by window it was dark. _How long have I been asleep?_ She pondered. Kagome sighed and got out of bed and saw that she was still in her old clothes. Kagome sniffed her self and made a screwed face at the odor. Kagome walked to her bathroom and started to run steamy hot water. Kagome took her clothes off and stared at her bandaged body before her she started to unwrap her bandages sure that her wounds have healed. She took off the final bandages exposing her chest. She could see a scar forming she could actually see a few and she traced her finger over them sadly. Her body would never be the same as it was and she would have the marks forever to remind her of what had happened. Kagome's eyes watered slightly but she blinked back tears she was safe now and she just had to keep reminding herself that. She finally slipped into the tub and closed her eyes and let out a, "ahh.." She felt so dirty hoping this would wipe all the smell the memories the everything! Kagome sighed as the water started to get cold and stepped out and wrapped herself in a fluffy towel. She walked into her bedroom straight to the closet not noticing a figure on her bed. She shut the closet door behind her as she looked for an outfit to wear she put on some cute underwear and a long sleeve red shirt with a red and black skirt. She slipped on some black flats and walked out of the closet.

"Boo." Inuyasha spoke and laughed when Kagome jumped. Inuyasha rushed over to Kagome and pulled her into his chest as they hugged tightly. Kagome started to squirm after a few mintues.

"I….Can't…BREATH!" Kagome managed to mumble. Inuyasha shook his head as he smiled and pulled her back and just looked at her. Her hair still damp from her bath her bangs sticking to her forehead. His eyes wondered down to her long legs that were being shown off in her skirt. Kagome blushed as she noticed Inuyasha starring at her.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome giggled.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Your starring at me!" She laughed. Inuyasha laughed with her.

"Can't help it your so beautiful." He smiled as he spoke cause she truly was. Kagome just blushed and looked at the ground. Inuyasha cupped her cheek and lifted her face so he could stare into her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes searching his for something that she herself wasn't sure of. He started closing the space between their lips slowly finally Kagome couldn't take it and went the rest of the way to meet his soft warm lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha picked her up having her wrap her legs around his waist his hands gripping her thighs. Kagome felt a new sensation taking over. She opened her mouth inviting him his tongue ravished her mouth. Inuyasha started walking to his room without ever stopping for a moment. His lips moved to her neck making her moan out slightly. Kagome's eyes widen in shock at her reaction this was the first time she actually enjoyed what was happening to her. Inuyasha opened the door and laid Kagome gently on the bed. He locked his eyes with hers trying to know what she was thinking. Kagome truthfully was scared every time this has happened to her it wasn't what she wanted but she knew Inuyasha wasn't like that and ignored the thought.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha said as if he was asking a million questions in her name. Kagome just nodded. Inuyasha put his body over her his hands on either side of her face. He bent down and kissed her forehead then her cheeks and lips then to her neck. Kagome's head was spinning her body was getting feelings she has never felt before it was scary but at the same time she loved it! She moaned as he nibbled at her neck.

"Kagome" He mumbled into her neck tugging on her shirt. Kagome helped him lift it above her head with shaky hands more like her whole body was trembling.

"Kagome we don't have to do anything you don't want to." Inuyasha cooed in her ear.

"I know that Inuyasha I'm just scared this is the first time I have ever enjoyed this and I-I.." She started to ramble Inuyasha put his fingers to her lips.

"I won't hurt you Kagome and whenever you want to stop all you have to do is say so, understand?" Inuyasha informed Kagome. She nodded and with that he locked his lips with hers in pure bliss. Kagome moved her hands down his back and then to his chest and started to unbutton his shirt but was shaking so bad it wasn't going as smoothly as planned. Then she felt some warm hands help her to finish unbuttoning the shirt. He slid it off his shoulders. Kagome eyed his chest taking in every curve of his body she traced her fingers over his chest lightly. Kagome got brave and kissed his neck and his chest. Inuyasha smiled inwardly at this so that he wouldn't embarrass her. Inuyasha put his hand on her lower back and caressed it he unsnapped her bra and laid her back. Kagome blushed at her upper body being revealed. Inuyasha kissed each breast and rubbed them until his mouth found its way to her nipple and started sucking on it and rubbing and grabbing the other one quickening the motion with each second that passed.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome gasped out. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt her heartbeat beating rapidly and feeling her blood pulse through her veins in a new speed. Inuyasha had now switched breast and started kissing down her stomach till he made his way down to her skirt. Inuyasha looked up at Kagome for a okay. She didn't say stop her eyes were closed as she felt his hands on her and his lips leaving blissful kisses all over her body. He slipped her skirt off with her underwear her whole body exposed. Kagome slightly tried to cover herself but Inuyasha threw the sheets off the bed.

"Tisk tisk." Inuyasha teased. "Your too beautiful to hide your body." Inuyasha said seductively. Kagome just blushed once again. _I hate blushing so much he just makes me feel I dunno. I just want to stop blushing!_ Kagome then tugged at his pants just to make it fair she didn't want to be the only one naked! Inuyasha shrugged his pants off but kept his boxers on.

"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Yes?" Kagome said her voice almost cracking.

"I love you." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome was shocked that he felt the same way she did.

"Oh Inuyasha! I love you too!" Kagome smiled and kissed him intensely. Inuyasha kissed her back but with more force more passion. Kagome's hands were rubbing up and down his back. Inuyasha put his finger on her clit and started rubbing it softly till he heard her moaning softly and then he pushed two fingers inside. He groaned at how tight she was, it made him want her more but also wanted him to more careful. Kagome arched her back in a mix of pain and lust. Inuyasha kissed her lips again pushing his hot tongue deep into her mouth. Kagome pulled at his hair and moaned into his mouth. He nibbled on her bottom lip his fang accidentally cut it slightly and he sucked it till it stopped. Inuyasha slowly moved his fingers in and out of her slowly preparing her the best he could for what was to come. Kagome's breath was heavy she tired to not breath so hard but she couldn't help it. This feeling was so different from anything she has ever felt before. Inuyasha finally slipped his boxers off and Kagome could feel his hot body against hers.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome wined.

"Hmm?" Inuyasha mumbled as he was kissing her neck.

"Please be careful…" Kagome said with worry tracing her voice.

"Of course." Inuyasha cooed and held her tight in his arms. "It won't hurt for long." He reassured. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha spread her legs apart as he was at her entrance he pressed in slowly. Kagome screamed out. Inuyasha cooed soothing words telling her it would be okay. He finally all the way inside her and he started slow movements of going in and out letting Kagome get use to him inside her. Kagome's eyes were tearing up and silently going down her face. Inuyasha started kissing them away.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered as he started to speed up and Kagome started moving with the motions finally starting to feel more pleasure than pain.

"Inuyasha.." Was all Kagome could say.

"Kagome I'm going to do something that will hurt but it will mean you will always be mine is that okay?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome didn't think nothing was wrong with that statement besides the hurt part but if it meant Inuyasha's hers and only hers forever she could handle it. Kagome nodded and smiled at him. Inuyasha then did one final thrust inside Kagome and then bit into her shoulder. Kagome gasped in pain she held onto Inuyasha for dear life. Inuyasha pulled out of her and then stopped biting her licking up the blood that fell from the wound. Kagome had such mixed emotions it was one of the most painful nights but also the most wonderful nights of her life. Once it stopped bleeding he laid beside Kagome and pulled her into his chest and he buried his face into her hair.

"I know tonight was hard on you Kagome so please rest." Inuyasha said as he spoke so low almost too low for her to hear. Kagome didn't even bother to answer and went into a deep wonderful sleep.

When she awoke the next morning she was alone. She looked panic at first but Kagome calmed herself down she rolled over and saw the circle's of blood in two spots one at the top of the bed and the other near the middle of the bed. Kagome smile as she thought of last night. She touch her mark.

"His forever.." Kagome mumbled. Inuyasha walked in with a tray full of food.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gleamed at seeing him. He smiled back.

"Surprised I can cook?" Inuyasha laughed.

"So you mean you cooked this yourself? Aw!" Kagome sat up on the bed as she spoke.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he set the tray of food in her lap.

"Yes?" Kagome asked after taking a bite full of food.

"I know this isn't the most romantic way….but I know humans show their way of being with someone well with a ring not a bite…but umm well here." Inuyasha bent down on one knee and opened a small box.

"Oh Inuyasha YES!" She screamed before he could even ask almost knocking the food over. She took the ring and looked at it. Oh it must of cost a fortune because it was so big and had so many diamonds. It was perfect.

"Its beautiful." Kagome whispered.

"Not even close compared to you." With that Inuyasha kissed her deeply. Kagome smiled back at him after the kiss and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Now you eat and rest you have a wedding to plain." Inuyasha smirked as he scooted into bed with his love.

**THE END ha well what do you think? Review I will be working on my next one it will take longer though because I have so much I want to write in this next one I'm not even sure were to start. But yes review.**


End file.
